This invention relates to gun sights and more particularly to auxiliary, lead gun sights. The normal gun sight on a gun provides for accurately pointing the gun in the exact direction of the target. With moving targets such as birds, etc., it is necessary for a marksman or hunter to develop a great deal of skill in sighting the target with the gun sight as it moves and to accurately shoot at the target as it moves. In accordance with this invention, an auxiliary gun sight is provided for aiding in the shooting at moving targets.